That Butler, Manipulative
by Kupo-Maniac
Summary: Ciel had always had a habit of getting distracted from the task at hand . . .


**A/N: This is personally one of my more favorites that I wrote. It was written recently for a Young Writers' program, of which I was graciously accepted into.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would LOVE to have created the sexiest man on the face of the planet and his adorable Young Master, I didn't. Boo.**

**

* * *

**

Ciel always had that dreadful habit of getting distracted from the task at hand.

When he had retired from the dining room to his study that evening, his mind began to wonder about trivial things as he walked down the long hallways of his mansion. The thoughts were the kind that he didn't care for in the least to dwell on, but he found it pleasing this one time, as it kept him focused on something rather than what was awaiting him in his office. But as he opened the door and set his cane aside and made his way to his desk, he had the immediate displeasure of looking upon _that_ small item that lay on his desk. Ciel picked the book up, and examined it with a look of absolute disgust and boredom. At the moment, he was inwardly cursing his tutor, Madame What's-her-face (he always forgot the tutors' names, for he had so many), for assigning him the mundane task of reading a _Romance_ novel of all things.

Ciel supposed he couldn't push it away forever. He had already put it off a week, earning him the most annoying of lectures by a _certain_ person. He sighed and plopped himself in his chair that was far to large for his body size, and flipped through the pages of the book with little interest. He reexamined the number of pages. Not _that_ long, he inwardly thought, but still felt the same level of disdain for reading the little devil. As Ciel began to read from where he last left off, which was one of the more romantic scenes that he hated, he heard knocking at his door. The knocks were separated equally, and occurred three times. Ciel knew this person.

"Come in, Sebastian."

The black-haired man entered, presenting a dish that held a parfait before his master. Ciel looked at it confusedly, and looked at his butler, eyes asking for an explanation. Sebastian saw the look and stood up straight.

"You did not partake of your usual dessert, Young Master. I took the liberty of delivering it to you, for I know how upset you can get without sweets in your stomach."

Ciel glowered at the black-clad man. He _hated_ how Sebastian had the gall to say such things in front of the person whom he was devoted to. As soon as Sebastian saw the boy's expression, his lips gave the faintest hint of a smirk. Ciel knew he enjoyed seeing the head of the household give such a look at a small thing, as he knew how Sebastian found it humorous that such a small brat as he would be the one giving him orders all the day long, every day. He looked away from the butler, and brought his attention back to his book. Sebastian took this as a sign to leave his master to his own devices.

As he placed his hand on the doorknob, Sebastian caught a glimpse of a familiar item against the wall. He continued looking at the ridiculously small cane, unnoticed by Ciel. When Ciel did look up to inquire why Sebastian was still in the room (it wasn't hard to notice that man from afar), the same scowl once more came upon his young face. Sebastian took notice of this and turned around, already knowing of the question his master was about to ask.

"I can't help but inquire silently why a small boy might require the assistance of a walking cane, no matter how dignified it may seem to make him look."

Ciel's eyes shot up and stared at the red-eyed man opposite from him, appalled at his temerity. He placed the book down on his desk, for it had become so dreadfully boring to continue reading the senseless words. Besides, he felt like picking a squabble.

"And I have begun to wonder when a butler, who is bound to serve his master without question, has the right to inquire about such a trivial thing that does not pertain to anything of importance," the boy shot back. He always had to compliment his sharp comebacks.

Sebastian looked back at his master, his expression still stoic. He stepped forward towards the blue-haired boy, and while he did so continued the humorous argument.

"Quite right, Young Master. But, if we are supposed to speaking of things of great importance, then I must ask why is it that you would waste your time in a senseless argument with a servant instead of giving your attention to the novel before you, which must be completely read in such a short amount of time?"

Ciel looked away bitterly, momentarily defeated. There he went again, giving the boy another useless lecture that always stuck itself into Ciel's head.

"You know I despise trash like this. I find books such as these completely tedious, not to mention overly voluminous. I find it appalling as to how some feel that such emotions exist within ourselves."

This time, the boy could _hear_ his servant chuckling. What straightforward gall! In a moment, Sebastian was in front of him, his hands placed on the large desk, that accursed smirk on his handsome face. Despite the man being so close to him, Ciel could not bring himself to verbally oppose this position. He waited for his butler to say more.

"Perhaps the Young Master finds this task so tiresome because he does not quite understand the content of the pages."

A small spark of realization ignited in Ciel, but he was too unsure to make assumptions.

"What do you mean by this?" he asked rather stupidly and meekly.

"I am simply wondering whether the Young Master has had such experience in matters of romance, or even . . . lust."

Ciel could not conceal the crimson blush spreading on his cheeks. Why was Sebastian being so brave tonight? As much as he tried to keep a dominating demeanor, Ciel knew just what his butler was getting at. And if Sebastian forced himself on someone, no one, not even the boy, he admitted to himself, could refuse his notion.

"You are fifteen, are you not? Surely you might have had a little experience with Lady Elizabeth?"

Ciel nearly blew his top then and there. How was it that they had gotten on the subject of _his_ personal affairs? He felt as if he should have done so, but his butler's intense gaze was one that kept the earl from doing so, and instead weakly replying to the question.

"O-of course not, you imbecile . . ."

Now Sebastian's lips were fully curled into a smile of complete satisfaction. He had so far succeeded in making his master tense and defenseless, the only thing left was the kill, for the demon so loved this kind of game.

His eyes were now glowing the dark crimson that Ciel had found himself lost in so many times. Before the boy could try to counter, he was stilled by the feeling of Sebastian's hand trailing up the fabric of his arm, to his collar, and finally, to his _face_. Ciel jerked away immediately, and jumped out of the chair and proceeded to the window behind his desk.

Now the previous chuckle was a genuine laugh of pity and amusement. Ciel couldn't stand it. But he kept his focus on the night sky, hoping that Sebastian would eventually leave him to wonder and to think. But he wouldn't leave. He would only come closer to the boy, and torture him further.

"Young Master, surely you are not _intimidated_ by one such as myself?" Sebastian said in the most playful manner. His long, pale fingers, now ungloved, placed themselves between the knot that held Ciel's bow together. _Oh God_, that man's voice was so seductive. Ciel nearly thought of giving in at the very moment, but a thing called pride kept him in check. But even that could not lead him to refrain from his butler's touch. The Earl thought it couldn't get much worse, until he felt a cold sensation on the skin just above his shirt, right on the _collar-bone_, of all places.

"S-sebastian . . ." the boy called out in what sounded like a weak voice to him, but to said man, this voice was utterly _delicious_. This urged the demon to further glide his hands gracefully across the smooth skin of his Young Master, and grip at his delicate arms. He was playing the game, and was reaping his reward. Ciel, of course, knew this as well. He had been careful never to let these feelings of interest and lust towards the man who was now touching him grow into compassion.

But when did acts such as these ever truly come from compassion?

Any focus that Ciel had left flew out the window when Sebastian went so far as to place his lips onto the young Earl's neck. Ciel could barely contain from making any audible noise, as he was now _very_ provoked. He could feel the demon's soft, cold lips, lips that were the very form of death itself, scale up painstakingly slowly towards the earl's jaw line. The coldness of these lips and the hands that touched him so sensually far overcame the heat in Ciel's body. The boy was now forced to emit a small moan from his throat, and his hands searched and eventually found the older man's. But Sebastian did not change in his pattern, and soon the earl felt all reason was gone.

"Screw it," he muttered quickly and turned to grasp Sebastian's hair, pull him towards himself, and finally connect their lips in a lustful kiss, as Ciel had wanted to do for so long. It was as if everything was so blunt and clear now. It didn't matter if feelings that would kill them both later on would come, or what would come in the future from these actions. The boy knew that _this _was what he wanted at this very moment, to play this demon's game, and to win it. He was the master, and Sebastian was the servant, forever bound by his master's will.

A growl could be heard from the black-haired man's throat, and whether it came from pleasure or irritation, it gave Ciel the satisfaction and dominance he had been searching for. For a long while, they remained in the same position, kissing each other, as if there was no time for anything other than that, and roaming their hands about each other in their feelings of dominance and lust. Time did not matter, as did anything else. But it could never be halted.

Ciel was utterly angry when Sebastian parted from him, and regained his composure in only a moment, leaving the young Earl baffled as he stood there in the most inappropriate form. The stoic look took over the butler's expression once again as he walked to the end of the room, took the boy's cane, and placed it back in it's master's hand.

"I believe it is time for the Young Master to retire for tonight."

Ciel couldn't quite understand this sudden change in the atmosphere, but decided to follow along with his butler's act for the moment, and walked briskly towards the door. Sebastian turned to pick up and dispose of the untouched dessert, a very piteous thing for such a well done course to go to waste. As he turned to follow his master, he paused, slightly confused as to why the blue-haired boy was standing still in front of the door, which was unopened.

"Sebastian," the Earl called out calmly and regally, "once you have finished cleaning up the mess, report to my quarters, for we shall continue this little "game" of ours." He looked back at the demon with a smirk that could befit only him, and walked out of the room.

When the Earl had walked a certain distance away, Sebastian, now finding himself alone, and smirked in his own way. He chuckled darkly as such a ridiculous command from his master, but found himself enticed by such an offer. After quickly disposing of plate, he made his way to the door and out the hallway, following his Young Master's steps, as he knew he would always do for the rest of eternity.

* * *

A/N: Ah, my dream of creating a Kuroshitsuji fic has been completed! Even if it's not the best one out there . . . it still exists. Once again, I must address the issue of OOCness. The truth is, Sebastian and Ciel are such complex characters! And I couldn't have Ciel immediately submit to Sebastian, no matter how much I want him to . . . Review please. ^_^


End file.
